A Lion With the Mind of a Snake
by Swarek-Malfoy
Summary: There was a well kept secret about the Head Boy and Girl. Nobody in Hogwarts knew about their many nights spent together, and sharing the Head Dorm allowed them to keep their secret. By day they were enemies, by night they were lovers. Smut OneShot
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

**A LION WITH THE MIND OF A SNAKE**

There was a well kept secret about the Head Boy and Girl. Nobody in Hogwarts knew about their many nights spent together, and sharing the Head Dorm allowed them to keep their secret. By day they were enemies, by night they were lovers. What started out as just sex soon turned into love. They spent all their spare time together, well what time could be allowed without raising suspicion.

"Hermione, you awake?" Draco asked softly, she just moaned "Hermione?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at Draco "I'm not feeling so good." She said "You go to class…I might join you later"

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned "I could stay with you"

"No you go, I'll be fine" she told him

He looked hesitant "Well okay" he said kissing her softly "I'll bring you back the homework"

"Thanks…I'll try to come later"

Once he left, Hermione immediately got out of bed and put on her uniform…minus the underwear. She then cast an invisibility charm over herself as well as a charm so only Draco could hear her, then headed to Potions. She had a plan, a sneaky plan.

* * *

"Today you will be making a Confudus potion along with the antidote; most of you will most likely fail" Snape sneered at the Gryffindors "Now, what is the Confudus potion used for?" At first no one raised their hands "What, no Miss Granger? 20 points from Gryffindor"

"What?" the Gryffindors shouted in incredulity

"Make that 50 points from Gryffindor" Snape replied, that shut them up

As Snape went on to explain in depth about the Confudus potion, Draco zoned out when he felt the ghost of a breath by his ear.

"Hey babe" he heard a soft whisper in his ear. Hermione. He looked around but didn't see her. He shrugged it off chalking it up to him being worried about her. A hand brushed over his crotch making him jerk in his seat. He still didn't see anything _'I'm losing it'._ A finger slowly trailed down the front of his pants making his cock twitch. Exactly what Hermione did when she wanted…_'Damnit Hermione, you little minx'_

Snape walked up to Draco's desk "Where is Granger?"

The invisible Hermione quickly unzipped Draco's pants.

Draco gasped "Don't. No" he said to Hermione. He was not one to refuse her advances but in the middle of class, well it was not something he wanted to share with the others, especially the Gryffindors.

"Well I'm sure you can manage without the bookworm?"

Draco groaned as Hermione licked the tip of him "Y…yes"

Snape looked at him curiously "Then get to work" he told his godson sternly then made his way back up to his desk.

Draco looked under his desk; he saw nothing but his erected cock. He bit his lip, trying desperately not to make a sound as he felt wet warmth envelop his manhood.

He struggled fiercely to concentrate on the potion he was supposed to be making. _'Oh god'_ she was deep throating him.

"Ssss…stop" he whispered.

At that moment she gave his dick a vicious suck "Oh shit" he muttered. Thanking Merlin he was seated at the back of the class, so no one was able to see what was going on under his desk.

Hermione slowly brought her lips up to his tip, humming softly all the while. She licked his slit, and then brought the head back in her mouth; she slowly made her way back to the hilt. Once she started massaging his balls he thought he was going to cum, he was so close.

"Mi…I'm going to…" he broke off when she immediately released him. He let out a frustrated groan. _'Damnit, she's going to leave me like this'._ He then felt her hands on his shoulders, then he felt her straddle him. Her soft breath breezed by his ear, making his cock twitch painfully.

"I'm not wearing any underwear", she whispered seductively.

He whimpered.

Her lower lips grazed his tip before she sunk down on him "Fuck!" he said a little louder than intended.

"Problems Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked from the front of the room.

"Uh…no sir, just uh…cut myself" he managed to say

"Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?" he asked

"Nn…no sir" Draco told him as he struggled to get back to work, which was extremely difficult given the situation at hand. Snape seemed to accept his answer then directed his attention elsewhere.

Hermione started off with soft strokes then she began to grind on him roughly, she moaned in his ear. Draco gripped the edges of the desk with all his might, trying frantically not to shout in pleasure as she moved faster and harder, bringing him deeper inside her pussy. Draco lost all sense of his surroundings and began thrusting upwards; thrust after thrust brought more and more pleasure. Hermione moaned his name as she came; the feel of her clenching around him brought on his orgasm.

Draco eased his grip on the desk, thanking Merlin that he hadn't screamed out her name as he came. He felt her slowly extract herself from him and gently tucked him back into his pants, quietly pulling up the zipper.

His breathing slowly drifted back to normal and he fought his way through the shock of what his girlfriend just did. Just as he began to get back to work, a visible Hermione appeared at the door.

"Sorry I'm late Professor, I wasn't feeling quite well this morning" Hermione explained, shooting a secret smirk at Draco who was very red in the face.

Snape sighed "Very well Miss Granger, 10 points from Gryffindor for your tardiness"

Hermione took it with a smile and made her way back to her seat beside Draco.

"You look flushed, are you feeling alright?" she smirked at him

"Fine, perfectly fine" he muttered

"Are you sure?" She asked trying to hold back her giggles "Your face is very…Weasley red"

His head snapped towards her "Don't you EVER associate me with the Weasel" he told her through gritted teeth

"Aw, I'm sorry" she smirked "Are you going to punish me?"

"Damnit, what has gotten into you?"

"Hmm, you did not five minutes ago" she stated as she shopped up the ingredients.

He groaned. "You really thought that was funny did you?"

Hermione smirked worthy of a Slytherin "You're the one that corrupted my oh so innocent mind"

"Your mind was never innocent" he grumbled

Her smirk widened "You enjoyed it"

"You know damn well that I did" he said "But what if your precious Pothead and Weasel saw your…public display?"

"They wouldn't have saw me, you know that" she said, tossing some ingredients into the cauldron "They would have just thought you were a horny bastard that masturbates in Potions class"

His mouth dropped open at her nonchalant attitude as she made the remark "You're an evil minx"

"I know" she smiled at him "And you love it"

"That I do" he replied with a smirk, sneaking a quick kiss.

She leaned over to whisper in his ear "I'm still not wearing any underwear"

He groaned.

* * *

_**Please Review**_

_**P.s – I mean no offence by this but I know my grammar isn't great so please don't review just to tell me something I already know. Thanks :)**_


	2. PREQUEL UP!

I just thought I'd let you know that I posted a Prequel to this story, its called _**'A Snake Who Wants the Heart of a Lion'**_

**__**I hope you like it :)


End file.
